We Met Before
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: How did Kylo Ren know who she really was? A theory that made more sense then any other theories. Feeling that once were come flowing back. Kylo Ren x Rey. Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so I am excited for Star Wars Episode VIII The Last Jedi and went through possible theories out there which means I stopped continuing my first Star Wars fan fiction. Sorry everyone, but trust you will love this one better. Only back to the past starting with a teenage Ben Solo and the day the new Jedi Order was destroyed. Kylo Ren X Rey.**

 **Chapter One**

"Students!" Luke spoke firmly standing tall as his student stopped talking and stand neatly in a line. "We have a new arrival joining us today. I visited Naboo and addressed the Duke, and his wife about their daughter. Everyone meet Rey Palpatine."

"Uncle, may I speak with you alone." Ben Solo said keeping it polite and respectable tone towards Skywalker.

Luke smiled at his nephew wearing his Jedi training robes his dark hair messy. Luke moved away from the little girl with dark brown hair wearing a cream coloured robes standard for first time training new students. Luke and Ben moved out of ear shot of the other students so to keep their conversation between them.

"She is a Palpatine are you serous of training a member of the family that turned grandfather Anakin." Ben said trying to keep calm.

"Only her grandfather Darth Sidious former Chancellor Palpatine turned my father not his son." Luke explained to his nephew. "His own son rejected his father's ways to the point he disown his father and focus on rebuilding his family's name."

"And you think by that it would be OK, to trained Palpatine bloodline into a Jedi?" Ben question his uncle. "Uncle, I don't think the other students will except this, except her."

"That why Ben I want you to look out for her." Luke said smiling at his nephew's stocked face. "Your fourteen now and your training has made you ready to take a young one under your guides through my teachings."

"You're kidding?" Ben said stocked.

"No Ben I'm not." Luke said patting his nephew's arm before walking off. "Students, training today is sabra practice base form. Rey pick up a practice sabra and join the other students. Ben get in line!"

Ben sign as he rejoined the students in line as Rey eagerly joined in the middle of a line of students grabbing a practice sabra. The practice sabras were made of bamboo wood and were used for practice only before using real light sabras for sparring with each other. Luke took out his green lightsabra which made each students' eyes light up as Luke ignite his lightsabra to start guiding the students through base forms of fighting with a lightsabra.

"First form!" Luke said as the students followed. "Second form! Third form! Fourth form! Fifth form! Sixth form! Seventh form! Again!"

The students followed their teacher's movements focus on their training. Ben was focus on his training, but his mind was on the newest student Rey Palpatine. A young student under his guides. True his uncle's teachings had made him strong with using the Force for the past nine years his training has bought him here. Rey, must be very young yet eager to learn like he was when he was five years old. After two hours of practicing base Jedi lightsabra fighting the students lesson had moved sparring with real light sabras. Rey, stood nervously holding the practice sabra she watched the other students spar. Luke looked at Ben as a hint to their talk earlier. Going up to Rey he gave her smile it made her relax. Ben didn't get his lightsabra out, but he used the practice sabra to spar with Rey. Going easy on her to be fair she was still learning. The other students notice Ben was being fair on Rey when in the past lessons he never went easy on them.

"Lunch, at last!" Ben said down at a table with a plate of fish, rice and vegetables. "Huh?"

"Hey, young one there is a rule you seat outside and we have that food." a male student said grabbing Rey's lunch off her. "You only had one lesson you have to earn this meal and the right to eat in here."

"Look, at her how can Master Skywalker think she is belong here." another student said pushing Rey onto the floor. "Out! We seat here we earn our right to be here! Ow! Why you?"

"I threw that!" Ben said looking annoyed. "Give her back her lunch and go seat somewhere else."

The two male students didn't question nor hesitated to do so as every students here know Ben Solo was Master Skywalker's nephew and was fair more experience then they were with the Jedi training. Once they gave Rey back her lunch they soon left with their lunches and sat somewhere else. Ben helped Rey up from the floor feeling the tension in the eating hall. So Ben took Rey outside to eat their lunch in peace. Rey, didn't protest to this as she sat outside on a stone branch with Ben. Ben looked at her noticing she had her hair three neat buns and was quiet she hadn't spoken a word since she got here.

"Your quiet unlike the other students they talk non-stop." Ben said noticing Rey tense up at his words. "You are from Naboo and daughter of Duke Palpatine."

"And as his daughter of a noble house I a child must be seen not heard!" Rey said a sad frown on her face. "Naboo is beautiful and I wasn't allowed to speak when my father had senators or the chancellor over at the manor."

"You are free to speak here." Ben said with a smile. "What was your title on Naboo?"

"Lady Rey Palpatine! I was addressed as Lady Palpatine and had to wear noble clothing nothing like this." Rey said feeling happy. "I feel happy here I don't have to be quiet or wear a noble dress and study with privet tutors."

"You do need study even here I can help you." Ben said Rey looked up at him with stock. "I'm guessing you were happy when you're parents gave my uncle permission to train you."

Rey blush at Ben's words as he was right she was the day Master Skywalker arrived her and her mother left the room so the two men could talk. For a year Master Skywalker would return everyday even if senators or the chancellor were over on the same day. That angered her father when the Jedi would do unexpected visit their home on days of impotent visits until her father gave in and gave him permission to train Rey to learn how she could use the Force to regain her family's name back to it greatness again. Rey was smiling happily as she ate her lunch with Ben. What a weight on her shoulders to be of a noble family? And he thought living up to his family was a great weight. At least he wasn't alone.

 **To be continued... sorry about grammar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, so I am excited for Star Wars Episode VIII The Last Jedi and went through possible theories out there which means I stopped continuing my first Star Wars fan fiction. Sorry everyone, but trust you will love this one better. Only back to the past starting with a teenage Ben Solo and the day the new Jedi Order was destroyed. Kylo Ren X Rey.**

 **Chapter Two**

Two years later and Rey was getting better, but the bullying still continued and Ben would stop it. Getting annoyed with the other students picking on Rey. It was because of her surname Palpatine every student here knew the story of Emperor Palpatine a Sith lord that turned the Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker into Darth Vader who destroyed the original Jedi Order. Master Skywalker once himself had to interfere with students bullying Rey something he didn't tolerant those students were punish with extra choirs. Choirs! Something Rey had just got used to with cleaning the temple to feeding animals and attending the gardens.

"You like gardening don't you Rey." Ben said noticing Rey using the Force to open the flowers. "Clever you're getting better doing that!"

"That's nothing!" Rey said Ben blinked. "I was doing that before Master Skywalker come to finally trained me. I was four when I first did this mother wasn't happy. She told me to never do that."

"So that's how Uncle Luke found you? He sense you using the Force on the flowers." Ben said smiling. "Can't believe it took him a whole year to convince your father to train you."

"Today is a special day." Rey said smiling.

"Right, happy birthday Rey sorry I didn't get you anything." Ben said Rey hugged him.

"You protecting me from bullies is the best birthday gift." Rey said and flowers around them opened up. "Ben, promise me you won't let it happen."

"Not let what happen?" Ben asked confuse.

"My marriage!" Rey said closing her eyes the flowers start to weep.

She was sad and the Force sense it. The flowers started dying because Rey was sad all because of her marriage, but to who was she marrying? Ben place an hand on Rey's head close his eyes using the Force he saw a memory back when Rey was only five years old the age she first arrived to Island. Rey, was wearing a yellow dress with long sleeves and her hair was up in a bun with golden hairpiece intertwine in her hair hiding the large stairs in the main hall. Her father was tall wearing formal robes looking very annoyed at Skywalker.

"You, come once again." Duke Palpatine spouted. "I had the chancellor and his wife to disgust the arrangement with them, and you had to show up as a nuisance again."

"I'm sorry." Skywalker said. "But I have to tell you in one year your daughter's Force skills have grown."

"I am aware as my wife has put a stop to it." Duke Palpatine spoke taking a deep breath to calm himself. "But she will not be going to your Jedi training academy. She will be a lady and a wife to a chancellor's son."

"If you let me train her." Skywalker started to speak. "I will keep up with her etiquette lessons and once I have taught her how to control the Force? I will return her to wed the chancellor's son."

"Humph!" Duke Palpatine said thinking. "You will keep her as a lady and ideal wife for a son of a chancellor. The Force won't interfere with this arrange marriage."

"It won't as long you let me teach her to control it and contain it." Skywalker said a plead in his voice. "She can even become a great leader herself a senator and a great woman."

"Very well!" Duke Palpatine said hold an hand out to Skywalker. "I will have Rey's things packed and ready for her to join your Jedi training academy. But understand this she will not be a Jedi am I clear."

"You have my word." Skywalker said shaking Duke Palpatine's hand.

The arrangement was made and agreed. The memory faded and Ben open his eyes the look of anger was in them. The wind was blowing violently Rey looked around scared as she notice the dark look on Ben's face. She moved away from him she could feel something coming from him. Something dark and evil. Rey's eyes widen in fear as she heard a dark voice around them. _Your uncle agreed to her training under she marries a chancellor's son her true potential wasted._ The voice spoke it was dark and cruel. Ben clinch his fist and then got up from the ground. Rey looked at Ben nothing, but anger in his eyes. Rey felt scared as she could feel his anger raising.

"Ben!" Rey said her voice small.

"Don't worry Rey I promise you I won't let your marriage happen." Ben said his voice dark.

Rey's stomach felt horrible as she saw Ben walk off the wind was still blowing violently around the garden every had started to die. Was it Ben or was it someone else something else? Voice whispered in Ben's ears. _They pick on her because of her surname uncle punish them with extra choirs you know better way to punish them for bullying her._ The voice fueled Ben's anger at each word. The other students back away from Ben as Rey had started towards him. She could feel his anger and the voice was controlling him. Ben was making his way to the temple where his uncle was meditating. Luke was making something with a purple kyber crystal. Luke smiled it was ready. Luke took the crystal into his hand as he got up a student come running into the temple. It was one of the student that picked on Rey.

"Hunter?" Skywalker said wondering what was going on? "What's wrong? You're breathless!"

"Master. Skywalker. It. Is. Ben. Solo." Hunter said breathing in between words. "He. Is. AAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

"Hunter?" Skywalker yelled grabbing the boy as he fell to the floor then he felt Ben's anger. "Ben stop it! BEN! Hunter remember your training fight it. HUNTER! BEN!"

The student known as Hunter had stopped screaming and wasn't breathing anymore. Hunter was dead and Ben had walked in. Anger in his eyes as Luke looked at his nephew feeling the darkness within him. Luke realize Ben had killed the student with the Force to crash the boys mind and skull. By the maker Luke thought to himself as he saw what his nephew had done. The other students Luke feared and Rey was she OK?

"She's fine uncle, but I won't let you deny her full potential." Ben said anger in his voice.

"Ben, I only agreed to the marriage to make sure she'll become a great leader." Luke said readying himself. "Her father doesn't want her to become a Jedi, but she can still do great things as a senator of Naboo."

"She doesn't want that she wants to be free." Ben said getting more angry.

"Ben!" a small voice yelled. "Why did you kill them?"

"They were bullying you." Ben said looking at Rey. "The punishment my uncle gave them wasn't good enough. They need to learn ... Some manners!"

The temple began to shake at Ben's anger the rage building and growing as he turned back to his uncle. Luke looked at his nephew the anger was growing as was the darkness inside if him. Rey could feel it again the evil that was inside of Ben. It scared her. _Kill him!_ The voice spoke again louder that Luke was able to hear it. That voice had been fueling Ben's anger drove to kill the students that bullied Rey. Luke saw the fear in Rey's eyes she was scared of the voice.

"Snoke, release my nephew!" Skywalker said ready to fight.

"Release me?" Ben said igniting his lightsabra. "I am already been release and so will Rey once I free her, and the others from you."

"Rey run!" Skywalker said igniting his lightsabra.

Ben strike at his uncle clashing his lightsabra into his uncle's lightsabra. Rey watch in horror as she saw Ben fight his uncle. Doing as she was told she began to run out of the temple. The sunny bright day was gone as dark black clouds had covered the sun and the sky, and rain began to pour. Rey, wasn't sure what to do? It was cold now and dark, but then she saw Master Skywalker flying out of the temple through the stone wall followed by Ben flying after his uncle to kill him.

"Ben stop!" Rey yelled after him.

"I made you a promise Rey I don't intend to break it and Snoke can help us." Ben said his eyes no longer bright, but dark like the voice controlling him. "My fellow students hear me we will raise as the Knights of Ren."

"Master Skywalker!" Rey said running towards Luke.

"REY!" Ben yelled. "Don't harm her, but bring her back! Kill Skywalker!"

Rey prayed Master Skywalker was alright as she ran towards her master tears had began to run down her cheeks along with the rain thundering down on her. Using the Force to guide herself through the darkness. She couldn't see in this darkness with the rain. She bumped into fellow Jedi student hoping they could help her, but something was wrong Rey could feel it there was something dark coming this student. The student turn to Rey their lightsabra ignite as Rey fell down upon the ground covered in mud as the student walked towards Rey. Raising their lightsabra at Rey. Rey screamed as she saw Ben impale his lightsabra into the student before looking at Rey. Rey got up from the muddy ground backing away from Ben. Ben walked towards her before out of no where Master Skywalker appeared clashing his lightsabra on Ben's lightsabra.

"Rey, run to my ship NOW!" Skywalker shouted. "Ben stopped this! Snoke is controlling you. Rey she is terrified of you. You are scaring her listen to me. Don't do this!"

"Master!" Rey shouted fear in her eyes.

"This power I've never felt anything like it." Ben said smirking darkly. "It makes me feel powerful."

Luke saw it in Ben's eyes the dark side had taken over. Snoke had taken over Ben's mind. Rey refuse to moved was she too scared to move? Her safety was impotent right now. Without thinking he push Ben away with the Force. Ben hit a tree the anger had grown in him as he saw Master Skywalker un-igniting his lightsabra and grabbed Rey making his way to his ship with Rey in her arms. Ben roared in anger running after them. Luke made it to the ship with Rey she had started to cry. Luke could feel the pain in her heart. Signing as he heard R2-D2 panic beeps. Luke turn around saw Ben with five other students running him completely possessed by Snoke. Ben must've killed the other students that refuse to bend to Snoke's will. Luke quickly got into the ship with R2-D2 taking off before Ben and the others could reach the ship. Taking flight not looking back as he knew what he was going to see? Darkness and nothing more.

 **To be continued... sorry about grammar.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, so I am excited for Star Wars Episode VIII The Last Jedi and went through possible theories out there which means I stopped continuing my first Star Wars fan fiction. Sorry everyone, but trust you will love this one better. Only back to the past starting with a teenage Ben Solo and the day the new Jedi Order was destroyed. Kylo Ren X Rey.**

 **Chapter Three**

Luke flew his ship through space far away from where Ben was and made a course to a different planet called Jakku. Rey had fallen asleep in the back sit finally stopped crying. Poor thing Luke thought. Ben was her friend and had become dark hell bent on bringing her to the dark side. She would be safe on Jakku, but first he had to talk to Han and Leia. Leia was sent a message and she answered. Just a hologram of Luke's face appeared with his shoulders in sight and nothing else.

"Luke!" Leia greeted her brother.

"Leia, so you know?" Luke said seeing the look on his sister's face.

"I told Han and he didn't take it well." Leia said holding back tears. "Han, always said Ben was better off as a trade dealer or a senator. He was right. I saw something after him and it finally took him."

"Leia, it's my fault." Luke said. "I convince you and Han to let me train Ben as we both saw the skills he had with the Force. He turned some of the students before killing the rest."

"When will you be home?" Leia asked.

"Soon just need to make one detour and be home soon." Luke said turning off the communicator. "I just lied to my sister!"

R2-D2 beeped at his master letting him know they had arrived and were about to enter the planet atmosphere. Luke saw the Planet Jakku it was a pale yellow made up mostly of sand with some water it was small and unnoticeable Rey would be fine. Safe and away from Ben. Ben! She had cried herself to sleep over him. Luke sent a radio signal to an alien trader he knew about called Unkar Plutt. Luke landed his ship outside the village leaving Rey to sleep after he touch her forehead erasing her memories of the island and her awareness of the Force. Replacing them something different.

"Unkar!" Luke greeted the alien.

"Jedi!" Unkar greeted back. "What is you want me for?"

"A deal!" Skywalker answered.

"I like a deal." Unkar said with a smile.

"I have a girl here." Skywalker started to explain. "You are to keep her safe and well looked after in exchanged she'll work for you. I ask no harm come to her and you keep any of her identity to yourself."

"What do I get out of this deal?" Unkar said not happy about baby seating.

"You get a free worker." Skywalker said. "I have erase memories she won't leave because she'll think her family will come back for her. And Unkar if anything happen to her I will be back."

"But her family is not going to come back are they." Unkar said noticing the look on Skywalker's face.

"Don't make this difficult dark forces after her and this is the only way to keep her safe from him." Skywalker said picking up Rey. "Rey, come on wake up. We here on Jakku! Time to go!"

Rey woke up completely unaware of anything around her. Vision blurred she couldn't make out her surroundings. Then she heard a ship starting up and flying away. Rey's was stock with horror as she tried running after the ship. Unkar grab her by her right arm. She was screaming for the ship to come back. She was crying.

"No! Come back!" Rey screamed.

"Quiet girl!" Unkar said pulling Rey back. "Your home is here now!"

"No! Please come back!" Rey plead.

Unkar looked at the small girl who could be after this tiny thing. If Skywalker thinks dark forces are after her then she must valuable and will put to good use. Unkar dragged the crying girl into the village to get her to work. R2-D2 beeped sadly as the ship left orbit. Luke felt guilty doing this, but if it was to keep her safe then he had no choice. Ben was angry his uncle took her away from him. Then a ship from The First Order arrived to pick him and the turned students up to be trained by Snoke. A young woman in white armor come out of the ship once it landed she had a red cover over her left arm.

"Greetings!" she said to Ben. "I am Phasma rank commander I am here to deliver you to Snoke."

"Good, I wish to speak with him about someone." Ben said his voice dark his eyes full of anger he dropped the lightsabra he created onto the wet ground.

"I will have holo communicator prepared for you Ren!" Phasma said calling Ben a different name.

Ren! Ben thought as a smirk appeared on his face walking onto the ship with the other former Jedi students. Ben liked being called Ren! Kylo Ren is a much better name for a Knight of Ren a Sith knight. Rooms were given to each student that had turned to the dark side as Ben now Kylo Ren made his way to the command room with Phasma showing the way. Once he arrived to the command room and upon him arriving into the command room a hologram of Snoke appeared on a small panel

"Ah, my apprentice!" Snoke said greeting Kylo Ren with a smile. "How did destroying the temples go? To plan?"

"Sadly, not all to plan." Kylo Ren said. "Skywalker lives in fact he escaped with ... Rey!"

"I can feel your anger Kylo Ren!" Snoke said noticing Ren had narrowed his eyes. "You wanted her to join us. She still can she is after all a Palpatine."

"Then we can leave for the planet Naboo." Kylo Ren said smiling a little.

"Skywalker, won't be foolish enough to send the girl back to her family." Snoke said putting his hands together. "He won't even tell her family what has happen here let alone tell them where he has hidden her. He has broken the bond you two had."

"My master!" Kylo Ren said anger in his voice. "I will find her and bring her to her rightful place as a Knight of Ren."

"You will, but until then calm yourself as you arrive to Lava world to start your training with the others." Snoke said seeing the rage in Kylo Ren's eyes. "You will one day be reunited with Rey as I have foreseen her standing by your side as Knight of Ren. Darkness flowing around her and you. Together you and her will bring balance to the universe."

Kylo Ren smiled at that knowing he and Rey will be together once again, and her by his side as a Knight of Ren. She and him ruling the galaxy together. The connection was broken by his uncle for now she was blocked to him. Leia was in tears Luke's ship arrived with only R2-D2. Luke didn't return he only left a holo-message with R2-D2 explaining why he wasn't back and why only R2-D2 returned? Han was furious and had left as soon as the message ended, and R2-D2 went straight into shut down mode. Han stated he will look for Luke and get Ben back. He didn't care what he had to do to do it? But he wasn't going to let anything stop him not even Leia. Luke's message going over in Leia's head.

 _I'm sorry, but I had no choice. If I return the First Order will find you. Blocking my Force signature from Ben is the only way. This is my fault if I didn't convince you and Han letting me train him maybe this wouldn't have happen. I have made this decision. When the time is right I will return until then don't stop. Keep hoping and praying for Ben to return home. I left a map of my whereabouts, but in pieces. Please, forgive me. My the Force be with you._

The message ended there and R2-D2 went straight into shut down mode. Leia looked at a picture of the day Ben was only a boy five years old. She smiled as she had finish making his first Jedi training robes. Han wasn't happy his son was going to be a Jedi, but deep down he was happy to see how excited Ben was to go training. Leia thought maybe Han could have a break from Ben's Force pranks he did on Han and their friends. The last time she saw Ben he message her by hologram and was asking her to make his favourite dessert when he next visit. That was the last time she saw her son. So innocent and growing into such a wonderful Jedi. Regretting not telling Luke she could feel a darkness out there and now that darkness had taken her son the same way it took her father before Luke freed him. Maybe Ben could be saved one day.

 **To be continued... sorry about grammar.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, so I am excited for Star Wars Episode VIII The Last Jedi and went through possible theories out there which means I stopped continuing my first Star Wars fan fiction. Sorry everyone, but trust you will love this one better. Only back to the past starting with a teenage Ben Solo and the day the new Jedi Order was destroyed. Kylo Ren X Rey.**

 **Chapter Four**

Twelve years later memories had started to flow back after Luke explained everything to her. Why he hide her? Why he erase her memories? Why he didn't take her with him? So many questions that needed to be answered and he did it in one answer; a story of her past. Tears rolling down her cheeks. Neither were joy or sadness, but acceptance of the truth.

"I couldn't take you with me." Skywalker said looking sad. "The Force bond was strong between you and my nephew he would have found you sooner. Take you to Snoke and make you just like your grandfather."

"Father, once told me grandfather had gone mad with power." Rey said her memories returning. "We were once close he was my friend now I know he is no longer Ben Solo, but the monster Kylo Ren."

"Rey, there is still hope!" Skywalker said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Maz, sent me a message saying she met a strong Force wielder and she was going to undo what Snoke had done? And finish what I started?"

"Maz? She's alive!" Rey said stocked.

"You be quite surprise she is ... What you call a clever rouge?" Skywalker said with a smile. "I broke the news to her about Han."

"Then you know!" Rey said following Skywalker up a cliff.

"What my nephew did? Yes, and I am not surprise Snoke had asked him. I even felt the regret in his heart." Skywalker said looking at the view of the ocean from the cliff he sign. "Which tells me your bond has reconnected and is slowly bringing the light back to him."

"Master Skywalker, the Force bond between me and Kylo Ren how does it work?" Rey asked. "What does it mean between two Force wielders?"

"It is something the original Jedi council tried to discontinued." Skywalker began to explain. "Hundred of years ago Jedi were once about to love and marry, and have children that were trained as future Jedi. Something I wanted to bring back to help rebuild the Jedi once again."

"But that was destroyed thanks to Kylo Ren and Snoke." Rey said sadly.

"I didn't think the Force chose you and my nephew to be Jedi Bendu." Skywalker said looking at Rey's confuse face. "Come with me I will let a very old friend of the Force explain what a Bendu is?"

"Can't you explained it to me master?" Rey asked confuse.

"No! It is better if a actual Bendu explains the Force bond better." Skywalker said making his way to a temple.

The temple was old and was open to the elements. Rey followed Luke into the old temple and saw it was falling apart. Did Master Skywalker lived in here? Rey thought to herself. Her eyes lay upon a large statue of a man and a woman foreheads touching, and holding hands wearing Jedi rode. Rey looked at it and flash of light took her to a vision. She was standing in a large garden like place and she saw people around a arch covered with flowers. It was a wedding. Rey smiled thinking this must be a Jedi wedding from hundreds of years ago. It was warm and sunny. Then she saw a large creature with pure white eyes. At first sight it look a large mountain with a face it was looking at her. _I see three possible futures for you._ A voice spoke was it the creature? _This is one of them and this is the second._ The warm sunny day turn cold and black clouds appeared. The First Order troopers appeared bowing as she saw two people wearing black standing before the troopers bowing. Then she the two people were a man and woman. The woman's eyes could be seen, but not her mouth and nose. Her dress was long and black wearing black gloves. The man to her surprise was Kylo Ren wearing his mask. _Finally the third future if you fail or fall to the dark side._ The voice spoke again. The vision changed to night raining heavily around her and she saw nothing, but compete death bodies of innocent blood everywhere.

"Rey!" Skywalker said holding both Rey's shoulders Rey blinked coming back to the real world. "I see Bendu has contacted to you in a vision."

"The creature I saw that's a Bendu!" Rey said stocked by it all. "He showed me three possible futures. A wedding! The First Order! And everyone dead!"

"Not everyone only the light." Skywalker said explaining the vision. "I seen those visions and I pray to the maker we don't fail nor you fall to the dark side."

"But I will won't I?" Rey said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Not unless you meet Bendu." Skywalker said picking a couple of bags. "Like Maz said 'there is still someone that can still could' she was talking about Ben."

Rey smiled at that as they made their way towards the Millennium Falcon where Chewie and R2-D2 were waiting for them. Chewie gave a greeting roar and hug to Luke happy to see the old Jedi again. R2-D2 beeped happily to see his master once again after all those years. Luke took hold of the light sabra Rey gave him. His father's light sabra if only he could call him ask him to help guild Ben back to the light side if the Force maybe the First Order wouldn't have raise so quickly with power. They board the Millennium Falcon and Luke sat into the plot seat with Chewie seating in the co-plot seat. Luke set a course for Atollon.

"Leader Snoke we found Kylo Ren he is badly hurt and is refusing to take any pain relief." Hux said by holo-message. "There is a blaster wound on his left leg and sabra wounds one on his right shoulder, and the our on his left side of his face."

"The scavenger she did this and I see why?" Snoke said seating in his large thorn. "She is the girl we been seeking."

"Supreme Leader?" Hux said confuse.

"Find her and be warn she is powerful as she manages with little training to defeat Kylo Ren." Snoke ordered. "Attend to Kylo Ren's wounds. No pain relief he must embrace the pain for it will make stronger and fuel his anger to fulfill his destiny."

"Yes, Supreme Leader!" Hux said ending the holo-message to Snoke. "Get the healing chamber tank ready to attend Kylo Ren's wounds no pain relief under orders of Supreme Leader Snoke."

Kylo Ren lay on a medical bed bandaged up from his wounds rage boiling in his blood . It was her! He thought how could I not know when I was interrogating her. His heart was racing remembering back when she was a little girl. The three neat buns should have given it away. At first he thought the hairstyle must have been a populater style for women to put their hair up. Twelve years waiting for the day to be reunited with her to only have her leave him again. The look on her face as they fought against each other. The fighting style simpler to her grandfather Darth Sidious fighting style. Supreme Leader Snoke's vision of him and Rey being reunited was coming to premonition. He and Rey ruling the galaxy side by side. This calmed him knowing she will be by side on the dark side. Then Hux come the hatred he had towards this man.

"Ah, Kylo Ren!" Hux said his tone smug. "I explained everything to Leader Snoke and I have orders to have your wounds attended to."

"No pain relief!" Kylo Ren said angrily through the pain he felt.

"Of course Snoke wants you to embrace the pain for it will make you stronger and to fulfill your destiny." Hux said enjoying seeing the Sith suffer. "You'll be happy to know he is not mad you fail to bring the savager to him ... Gargh!"

"Call her that again Hux and I will hesitate to killing you." Kylo Ren snapped at Hux holding with one grip using the Force with his good arm. "Understand? She is the granddaughter of Darth Sidious you will address her properly she will be a Knight of Ren!"

"Noted!" Hux managed to say while being Force choke before being release. "Even wounded you are a force to be reckon with. Transfer Kylo Ren to the healing chamber tank! No pain relief as requested by Kylo Ren and Snoke."

With no hesitation the medical stuff did as ordered not wanting to have to witness the power struggle between the two men. Since day one General Hux and Kylo Ren had a bitter rivalry between them. Whether it was over who was in charge or the fact Kylo Ren was favored more by Snoke then Hux. Whatever it was the hatred between them was as powerful then the Force itself. Hux ribbed his neck the Force is a powerful thing which made Kylo Ren a very dangerous man.

"General Hux, sir!" A lieutenant spoke formally.

"What is it?" Hux said still ribbing his neck from the pain.

"Message from Snoke he'll be at Lava world and when Kylo Ren is fully recovered." the lieutenant spoke. "He wants you and Kylo Ren to meet him there."

"Lava world I hate that horrible place." Hux said with disgust in his tone. "But orders of Leader Snoke must be obey. I remember the last officer that did disobey Snoke it wasn't pretty."

Lava world a dark place where a castle dwell. The castle was tall and black standing on molten rock, and a river of hot lava flowed from a volcano. General Hux visit Lava world once and was glad to leave that horrible dreaded place. It was the one place he wasn't looking forward to seeing again. Lava world and the Sith castle that dwells there once belong to the Sith lord Darth Vader. Kylo Ren felt right at home there as it was after all once his grandfather's castle. His grandfather Darth Vader which no one speak ill of him in front of Kylo Ren.

 **To be continued... sorry about grammar.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, so I am excited for Star Wars Episode VIII The Last Jedi and went through possible theories out there which means I stopped continuing my first Star Wars fan fiction. Sorry everyone, but trust you will love this one better. Only back to the past starting with a teenage Ben Solo and the day the new Jedi Order was destroyed. Kylo Ren X Rey.**

 **Chapter Five**

Kylo Ren was slipped of his remaining clothing and place in the healing chamber tank. The medical staff removed all the bandage on his body before putting a breathing oxygen mask was placed around his mouth as the tanked was locked and began filling up with clear water. The medical staff began the healing progress without pain relief. Kylo Ren's eyes close at first before stockily opening up again and screams of pain began coming from him. A doctor was about to put pain relief into the tank, but stopped as Kylo Ren slammed a hand against the glass shooting the doctor a dark look daring the doctor to not be foolish. This pain was part of completely his training as a Sith lord.

"Ben!" Rey said as she woke up.

"Enjoyed your nap Rey?" Skywalker said noticing Rey had woken up.

"I was dreaming!" Rey said seating up. "I saw a doctor looking at a man in some kind of tank filled with water. I saw the man's face it had a scar across the right part of his face."

"Yes, you know who that man was?" Skywalker said as he looked at the hyper space. "I connection between you two is getting stronger with each passing moment."

"Master?" Rey said looking down on cockpit floor. "I saw a dark look on his face. I felt the doctor wanting to give him pain relief, but the dark look he gave the doctor was like you dare and I will kill you."

"Sith are taught to embrace pain they feel." Skywalker explained to Rey. "Chewbacca, is making dinner for us do you want to go down and help bring it up."

Rey didn't protest as she did felt hungry, but was confuse on why Luke just changed the subject. Ignoring this she left the cockpit and made her way down to the kitchen to help Chewbacca with dinner. She was greeted by beeps of R2-D2 and the soft roars from Chewbacca. Rey, smiled as she started to cut vegetables. Yet, her mind still wonder to her dream the vision of Kylo Ren in that tank refusing pain relief. No pain relief Sith were trained to embrace pain what a horrible feeling. To feel pain and to be force to embrace it. The dark side really can turn someone into a monster by making feel terrible. Chewbacca growled lightly at Rey.

"Sorry, Chewie!" Rey said feeling low. "When I fell asleep I had a dream. Well, more like a vision of Kylo Ren. Sorry! I could feel his pain and I could feel the doctor wanting to give him pain relief. Sith training is like torture. It's horrible!"

Chewbacca looked at smile her with kind gentle eyes as he place a paw on Rey's shoulders almost father like. Poor, Chewie Rey thought she had almost forgot he was friends with Han and knew Ben before he become Kylo Ren. Chewbacca started through grows to tell Rey how Ben was as boy on Resistance base pulling Force pranks on the plots and droids. Han used to catch him doing those pranks tell his mother. How much trouble Ben was pulling those pranks? Rey laugh somehow these stories cheered her up.

"You know Chewie I can really talk to you, but I think talking about this to Master Skywalker is a little hard." Rey said setting up plates now on a round table. "Like anything that has happen twelves years ago and with Han is really hard for them to talk about."

R2-D2 beep beside her to get her attention to show her a holo-image of Han and Leia standing together with Ben about four years old smiling. Rey looked at this of course she thought. No wonder Luke didn't want to talk about it. It was because Snoke had destroyed the family he regained after her grandfather had destroyed. R2-D2 put the image away as they had foot steps come into the room. Luke smiled as he saw Rey, Chewbacca and R2-D2 finish servicing up dinner for them to eat.

"How is our patient doing?" Hux asked walking into the medical chamber.

"He finally stopped screaming and calmed down." A doctor said worried. "This training is against all my training as a medical profession. No pain relief!"

"Doctor, please!" Hux said rolling his eyes. "These are under Leader Snoke's orders. If no pain relief makes Kylo Ren stronger then no pain relief for him. I do not wish to tell Leader Snoke you went against his orders, do I? If you remember what happen to the last doctor that did, do you?"

"No!" the doctor said. "No pain relief, but his heart rate is extremely high!"

"The scavenger girl!" Hux said frowning. "He must be thinking of her. Even though I have orders to find and to bring that desert rat here. Kylo Ren has so what a soft spot for the girl."

"Doctor, Kylo Ren is waking up." a nurse said looking terrified. "I think he heard General Hux."

"Ah, Kylo Ren you are healing!" Hux said going up the tank. "Sorry, if what I said upset you? But understand when you are fully recovered I have to join you on Lava world. Supreme Leader Snoke wishes us there. In the mean time I have ordered to find your little desert rat."

Kylo Ren narrowed his eyes at General Hux a warning to him. Rolling his hands into fists at General Hux insulting Rey as a desert rat like she was nothing, but rotten scum not worthy of even being a Sith. The medical room began to shake. General Hux began to look worried feeling he had once again angered the Sith before him.

"Of course we will be careful to not harm her after all Snoke would like to be treated as a honoured guest." Hux said thinking quickly. "We even having living quarters made up fit for a queen for the lady to stay in and will be treated as such."

"Doctor Kylo Ren vitals they had calm completely down and his cells are fully regeneration, but the scar on his face remains." another nurse said checking the medical monitor.

"It seems there are wounds that can't be healed and at least the room has stopped shaking." the doctor said feeling relief.

General Hux took a deep breath at the relief that the medical room had stopped shaking. Speaking ill of the scavenger girl was indeed a bad idea. Kylo Ren's anger was indeed dangerous and with the Force. General Hux to himself whatever disgust he had towards the girl he better keep to himself. As promise to Kylo Ren living quarters were indeed being made for Rey Palpatine and they would indeed be fit for a queen. A privet wash room, a nice soft large bed for her sleep in and clothing for her to wear fit also for a queen. General Hux didn't want to provoke Kylo Ren's temper again not like earlier in that Force choke hold Kylo Ren had on him. Still feeling the pain earlier today. Kylo Ren close his eyes after General Hux left the medical room. Finally he can focus on getting better and his thoughts return to Rey.

 **To be continued... sorry about grammar.**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, so I am excited for Star Wars Episode VIII The Last Jedi and went through possible theories out there which means I stopped continuing my first Star Wars fan fiction. Sorry everyone, but trust you will love this one better. Only back to the past starting with a teenage Ben Solo and the day the new Jedi Order was destroyed. Kylo Ren X Rey.**

 **Chapter Six**

Atollon it was quite a planet it had beautiful blue sky and desert, but not like the desert on Jakku the sand here was much softer and it wasn't so hot here it was more warm. So this is Atollon Rey thought and where this Bendu lived. Chewbacca made a growl at Luke Skywalker it was like he was protesting him or something. Chewbacca's growls of protest got Rey's attention at the wookiee and the Jedi.

"Master Skywalker?" Rey asked in wonder. "What did Chewbacca meant?"

"Rey, what did Leia last said to you?" Skywalker question Rey.

"Bring him home!" Rey said thinking back. "That's right she said bring him home. Bring you home."

"Not me she meant Ben!" Skywalker corrected her. "The Force chose you and Ben as Bendu to bring him back, and this Bendu will help you better then I can."

"But wouldn't it make sense to bring me to this Bendu at the moment he destroyed the Jedi academy?" Rey question the Jedi master.

"You weren't ready then." Skywalker answered. "This is a test for you and you alone."

"I don't understand?" Rey said confuse.

"I left something here and I suppose to give it to you before what happen at the Jedi temple." Skywalker said with a smile. "I had high hope for you and Ben, and I still have that hope for you both. This test is for you as requested by the Bendu when I told what I did twelve years ago."

Chewbacca gave a soft moan at Rey as she nod in understanding. Taking a deep breath and armed with her bow over her right shoulder. Rey started walking away from the Millennium Falcon where R2-D2, Luke and Chewbacca stayed even though Chewbacca wanted to go with her, but this was a journey meant only for Rey. Rey wasn't truly alone she had the Force with her.

"Healthy again Kylo Ren?" Hux said walking into the medical room.

"And stronger." Kylo Ren said fully dressed before putting a new helmet on. "And Rey Palpatine will service the First Order, and service Supreme Leader Snoke."

"The Lady Palpatine?" Hux question. "You may correct yourself Ren we are to go to Lava world where Snoke ordered us after you fully recovered. I am aware that the girl is be addressed by her rightful title, but we have orders that must be obeyed. Leader Snoke has already sent troopers after her."

"Send them to Naboo where she is from bring her parents to me that will bring her to us." Kylo Ren said barking orders at Hux. "I will inform Supreme Leader of this and a message will be sent to the Resistance."

"A message to the Resistance?" Hux asked annoyed being ordered by Kylo Ren. "Why?"

"They will inform Lady Palpatine once we have her parents." Kylo Ren said as left the medical room. "And Hux don't question me again or tell me orders I already know I am after all higher then you."

General Hux swallow his pride at Kylo Ren's words and the fact Kylo Ren was Supreme Leader's favourite, and Kylo Ren's temper was something to be feared even Plasma didn't press that button. She wasn't happy when they found her in a garbage shoot covered in dirt and shim not too happy at all, but her temper was nothing to Kylo Ren's and if she was afraid of Kylo Ren then you know not to upset him. A ship was waiting for both General Hux and Kylo Ren to take them to Lava world. A room in the ship was personally created for Kylo Ren to release his anger in peace. Kylo Ren entered that room on the ship and closed the door. The troopers standing there waited until they heard noises of a lightsabre destroying everything in there. Rage! Rey could feel it through the Force she knew it was Kylo Ren. First his pain now his rage. Was this training of the Sith? Rey thought as she walk through a rock chasm. She must've been walking for a good hour or so through this rock chasm. Rey, felt she was being watch. Fear started to build in her mind. She heard a noise it was rocks falling. Rey could've sworn she saw something moved in the shadows. Rey started to move faster holding tightly on her bow taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"Control yourself Rey don't let fear take over." Rey said to herself. "Feeling Kylo Ren's rage doesn't help either."

Heisting! Rey could hear heisting making her heart race with fear. She wasn't alone in the rock chasm and there was more then one. Speeding up her walk turned into a running. The creatures stroking her took speed before making her in her tracks. Her eyes widen seeing six of these dark grey and six legs. Rey took out her bow ready to fight her heart was beating faster. _Rey!_ She heard a voice. _Rey I feel your fear!_ It was Kylo Ren's voice speaking to her through their connection. _Kylo Ren get out of my head!_ Rey thought back to him at that moment one of the spiders attacked her. Before Rey could react she countered it as the ours followed. _They sense your fear make them fear you!_ Kylo Ren thought to Rey before he continued to destroy for things in his personal room. _Turn your fear into rage!_ Rey could feel his rage it was bumping through her blood and she screamed at these spider creatures attacking them like a wild animal. _Yes! Yes! Rey feel it embrace the anger I feel it to. Make them fear you with your rage!_ Rey beat one of the creatures to death. Rey could feel not just the rage, but the power a smirk appeared on her face as the other creatures look at her. The rage in her eyes they backed away.

"Enough!" A booming voice yelled.

"Mm!" Rey said before collapsing.

Kylo Ren felt their connection had been blocked her feelings her thoughts to him had gone silence. Clinching his free hand into a fist he had lost their connection again! It anger him it rages him as he screamed angrily. He had destroyed everything pieces and turn his anger to the walls around him. The spider like creatures had ran off with a giant creature appeared and pick up Rey with the Force. It look at her before signing before making away with Rey out cold placing gently on his mane.

 **To be continued... sorry about grammar.**


End file.
